


The Quest of Erebor

by scbr



Series: The Home Project [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Translation
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scbr/pseuds/scbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>แปลจาก Unfinished Tales: The Quest of Erebor (p.416-422)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quest of Erebor

**Author's Note:**

> บท 'ภารกิจแห่งเอเรบอร์' ที่แปลมานี้ตอนแรกโทลคีนกะว่าจะให้เป็นส่วนหนึ่งของภาคผนวก 'วงศ์วานแห่งดูริน' ที่อยู่ท้ายเล่ม Lord of the Rings ค่ะ (ประมาณว่าแกนดาล์ฟเล่าวีรกรรมของตัวเองให้หลานๆ ฮอบบิทฟังเพื่อเชื่อมโยงเรื่องใน The Hobbit มาถึง LotR) แต่ไปๆมาๆ ส่วนนี้ถูกหั่นออกไปเยอะเหมือนกัน ^^" ถึงในภาคผนวกจะยังมีเค้าโครงอยู่บ้าง แต่ตอนหลังคุณปู่คริสโตเฟอร์เลยเอาส่วนที่ไม่ได้ใช้พวกนี้มาตีพิมพ์ให้อ่านเพิ่มเติมกัน 
> 
> ฉากนี้เป็นตอนหลังจากพิธีราชาภิเษกของเอเลสซาร์ที่ทุกคนยังอยู่ในนครมินาส ทิริธค่ะ ระหว่างนั้นเมอร์รี ปิ๊บปิน โฟรโดและกิมลีเลยขอให้แกนดาล์ฟเล่าเรื่องเก่าๆ ให้ฟัง แล้วก็มีเรื่องเกี่ยวกับเอเรบอร์ด้วย ต่อมาโฟรโดก็จดลงไปในบันทึก เรื่องออกมาประมาณนี้:

 

วันนั้นลุงไม่ยอมพูดอะไรอีก แต่ตอนหลังพอพวกเราหยิบยกเรื่องนี้ขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง ลุงก็เล่าเรื่องราวสุดประหลาดนั้นให้พวกเราฟังทั้งหมด ทั้งสาเหตุที่ลุงตัดสินใจจัดขบวนเดินทางไปเอเรบอร์ แล้วทำไมจึงคิดถึงบิลโบขึ้นมาได้ และลุงเกลี้ยกล่อมธอริน โอเคนชิลด์ผู้หยิ่งทระนงจนเขายอมรับบิลโบเข้าร่วมคณะเดินทางนั้นด้วยได้อย่างไร ตอนนี้ผมจำรายละเอียดทั้งหมดไม่ได้แล้ว แต่พวกเราคิดว่าเรื่องนี้คงต้องเริ่มจากการที่ลุงแกนดาล์ฟแค่กำลังครุ่นคิดหาวิธีปกป้องดินแดนตะวันตกจากเงามืดเท่านั้น

'เวลานั้นข้ากำลังกลุ้มใจอย่างหนักเลยล่ะ' ลุงพูดขึ้น 'เพราะซารูมานขัดขวางแผนการของข้าไปหมด ข้ารู้ว่าเซารอนกลับมาผงาดอีกครั้งและใกล้จะเปิดเผยตัวตนเต็มทีแล้ว และข้าก็รู้ด้วยว่าเขากำลังเตรียมแผนทำสงครามครั้งใหญ่ เขาจะเริ่มต้นอย่างไรกันเล่า เขาจะพยายามยึดมอร์ดอร์คืนก่อน หรือว่าพุ่งโจมตีปราการหลักของฝ่ายศัตรูก่อนดี ตอนนั้นข้าก็คิดนะ แต่ตอนนี้ข้าแน่ใจแล้วว่าแผนดั้งเดิมของเขาจะต้องเป็นการโจมตีลอริเอนกับริเวนเดลล์ทันทีที่เขามีแรงกำลังมากพอ นั่นจะเป็นแผนที่ดีกว่าสำหรับเซารอน และจะหนักหนาสาหัสนักสำหรับเรา

'เจ้าอาจคิดว่าริเวนเดลล์อยู่ไกลเกินเงื้อมมือของเขา แต่ข้าไม่คิดเช่นนั้น สถานการณ์ทางเหนือย่ำแย่เหลือเกิน อาณาจักรใต้ขุนเขากับผองชนชาวเดลผู้เข้มแข็งต่างสิ้นสูญกันไปหมดแล้ว พวกที่จะต่อต้านกองกำลังของเซารอนที่มันอาจส่งมายึดเส้นทางบนทิวเขาตอนเหนือกับอาณาจักรโบราณในอังก์มาร์ก็มีเพียงคนแคระแห่งภูเขาเหล็ก และพวกนั้นก็มีดินแดนรกร้างกับมังกรหนึ่งตัวจ่ออยู่ข้างหลัง ซึ่งเซารอนอาจจะใช้มังกรตัวนั้นกระทำการร้ายแรงขึ้นมาก็ได้ ข้ามักรำพึงกับตัวเองอยู่บ่อยๆ ว่า "ข้าต้องหาวิธีจัดการกับเจ้าสเมาก์ แต่ยุทธการปะทะโดล กูดูร์ก็ยังสำคัญกว่าอยู่ดี เราต้องทำให้เซารอนเสียแผน ข้าต้องทำให้สภาเล็งเห็นถึงเรื่องนี้"

'ข้าก็คิดอึมครึมเช่นนั้นไปตลอดระหว่างที่ย่ำเหยาะอยู่บนถนน ข้าเหนื่อย ก็เลยว่าจะแวะไปพักผ่อนที่ไชร์สักหน่อยหลังจากห่างหายไปนานกว่ายี่สิบปี ข้าคิดว่าถ้าหากตัวเองเลิกหมกมุ่นกับปัญหาเหล่านั้นไปสักพัก บางทีอาจจะพบเจอวิธีรับมือกับพวกมันเข้าสักทาง แล้วข้าก็ได้พบเข้าจริงๆ เสียด้วย ถึงแม้ว่าข้าจะไม่ได้หยุดคิดถึงปัญหาพวกนั้นเลยก็ตาม

'เพราะว่าตอนที่ใกล้จะถึงเมืองบรี ระหว่างทางข้าก็ได้พบกับธอริน โอเคนชิลด์ (1) ตอนนั้นเขาใช้ชีวิตพลัดบ้านต่างเมืองอยู่ห่างไกลออกไปทางชายแดนตะวันตกเฉียงเหนือของไชร์ ข้าประหลาดใจนักที่เขาพูดคุยกับข้า และนั่นก็เป็นจังหวะที่โชคชะตาเริ่มพลิกผัน

'เขาเองก็กำลังกลุ้มใจอยู่เช่นกัน อันที่จริงเขากลัดกลุ้มอย่างหนักจนถึงขั้นต้องขอคำปรึกษาจากข้าเทียวล่ะ ด้วยเหตุนั้น ข้าจึงเดินทางกับธอรินเพื่อไปยังโถงที่พักของเขา ณ เทือกเขาสีน้ำเงิน แล้วก็ได้รับฟังเรื่องราวอันยาวเหยียดของเขาด้วย แต่ไม่ช้าไม่นานข้าก็ตระหนักว่าหัวใจของเขานั้นว้าวุ่นรุ่มร้อนอยู่กับความผิดพลาดทั้งหลายในชีวิตและทรัพย์สมบัติของบรรพบุรุษที่สูญไป อีกทั้งยังอัดอั้นตันใจที่ต้องแบกรับภาระหน้าที่ในการทวงแค้นกับเจ้าสเมาก์ พวกคนแคระน่ะยึดถือภาระหน้าที่ประเภทนี้กันอย่างจริงจังมากทีเดียว

'ข้ารับปากว่าจะช่วยเขาถ้าหากทำได้ ข้าเองก็กระตือรืนร้นอยากจะเห็นจุดจบของสเมาก์มากพอกันกับเขานั่นแหละ แต่ธอรินกลับมุ่งแต่จะวางแผนทำศึกสงครามท่าเดียว ราวกับเขาเป็นพระราชาธอรินที่สองจริงๆ ก็มิปาน แล้วข้าก็มองไม่เห็นความหวังเลย ดังนั้น ข้าจึงบอกลาเขาแล้วมุ่งหน้าไปยังไชร์พร้อมกับติดตามร่องรอยข่าวสารไปด้วยพลางๆ ช่างน่าประหลาดดีแท้ ข้าได้แต่เฝ้าเก็บตก "ความบังเอิญ" ไปเรื่อย และในระหว่างนั้นก็ทำพลาดไปตั้งหลายเรื่อง

'แต่จะว่าไป ข้าก็ติดใจบิลโบมานานแล้ว ตั้งแต่ตอนที่เขายังเด็กและกระทั่งตอนที่เขาเป็นฮอบบิทหนุ่มน้อย ครั้งสุดท้ายที่ข้าเจอบิลโบนั้น เขายังไม่โตเป็นหนุ่มดี แต่เขาก็อยู่ในใจข้าตั้งแต่นั้นมา เพราะความกระตือรือร้นกับดวงตาสดใส กับใจรักในตำนานและความสงสัยใคร่รู้ที่เขามีต่อโลกกว้างภายนอกไชร์ ทันทีที่ข้าไปถึงไชร์ ข้าก็ได้ยินเรื่องของเขาแล้ว ดูเหมือนว่าตอนนั้นเขาจะตกเป็นหัวข้อสนทนาอยู่พอดี พ่อแม่ของบิลโบตายตอนอายุราวแปดสิบปีเท่านั้นเอง นับว่าเร็วนักสำหรับชาวไชร์ แล้วเขาก็ยังไม่ได้แต่งงาน เขาเริ่มจะเพี้ยนหนักขึ้นทุกวัน ชาวบ้านว่ากันอย่างนั้น ชอบหายตัวไปคนเดียวครั้งละหลายๆ วัน มีคนพบเห็นเขาพูดคุยกับคนแปลกหน้า หรือกระทั่งกับคนแคระด้วยซ้ำ

'"กระทั่งกับคนแคระ!" ทันใดนั้น สามสิ่งนี้ก็ผุดขึ้นพร้อมกันในหัวข้า: มังกรยักษ์จอมละโมบผู้มีประสาทเฉียบคมในการรับรู้เสียงและกลิ่น พวกคนแคระขึงขังที่สวมรองเท้าบู้ตคู่หนักผู้พกพาไฟแค้นจากอดีตที่ยังแผดเผา แล้วก็ฮอบบิทหนุ่มฝีเท้าเบานุ่มว่องไวผู้มีใจโหยหา (ข้าเดาเอานะ) อยากจะเห็นโลกกว้างกับตาสักครั้ง ข้าหัวเราะร่าให้กับตัวเอง แต่ก็รีบมุ่งหน้าไปหาบิลโบทันที เพื่อจะดูว่ายี่สิบปีที่ผ่านมานั้นเขาได้เปลี่ยนไปอย่างไรบ้าง และมีแววอย่างที่ผู้คนร่ำลือกันจริงหรือไม่ แต่เขากลับไม่อยู่บ้าน พอข้าถามถึงเขา ทุกคนในฮอบบิตันก็พากันส่ายหน้า "ไปอีกแล้ว" ฮอบบิทคนหนึ่งบอก ข้าคิดว่าน่าจะเป็นคนสวนโฮลมันกระมัง (2) "ไปอีกแล้ว ถ้าเขาไม่รู้จักระวัง วันดีคืนดีคงได้หายตัวไปเลยจริงๆ ฉันก็ถามนะ ว่าเขาจะไปไหนและจะกลับมาเมื่อไหร่ เขาดันตอบว่า _ไม่รู้สิ_ แล้วก็มองฉันแปลกๆ _อยู่ที่ว่าผมจะได้เจอใครหรือเปล่าน่ะ โฮลมัน_ เขาพูดอย่างนั้น _พรุ่งนี้เป็นวันปีใหม่ของพวกพรายล่ะ_ _!_ (3) น่าเสียดายนะ พ่อหนุ่มนั่นท่าทางออกจะดีแท้ๆ ตั้งแต่เนินเขาลงไปถึงแม่น้ำ จะหาใครดีกว่านี้คงไม่มี"

'"ดีกว่านี้อีกก็ยิ่งดี!" ข้าคิด "ข้าว่าจะลองเสี่ยงดูสักตั้ง" เวลาเหลือน้อยลงทุกที ข้าต้องเข้าประชุมกับสภาขาวภายในเดือนสิงหาคมเป็นอย่างช้า มิฉะนั้นซารูมานจะใช้วิธีของเขาแล้วเราก็จะไม่ได้ลงมือทำอะไรทั้งสิ้น และนอกจากจะมีผลต่อเรื่องพวกนั้นที่สำคัญกว่า แต่ภารกิจที่ว่าก็อาจพลอยพินาศไปด้วย เพราะอำนาจในโดล กูดูร์คงไม่ปล่อยให้เราพยายามกอบกู้เอเรบอร์ขึ้นโดยไม่ขัดขวาง เว้นเสียแต่ว่าเขาจะมีเรื่องอื่นให้วุ่นวายแทน

'แล้วข้าก็รีบห้อม้ากลับไปหาธอริน เพื่อทำงานสุดหินในการเกลี้ยกล่อมให้เขายอมทิ้งแผนการเลิศเลอของเขาเสีย และให้เดินทางอย่างลับๆ แล้วก็พาบิลโบไปด้วยโดยที่ข้าไม่ได้เจอตัวบิลโบก่อน ปรากฏว่าเป็นเรื่องพลาดและแทบจะเป็นหายนะกันเลยทีเดียว แน่ล่ะ ก็เพราะว่าบิลโบเปลี่ยนไปแล้วน่ะสิ อย่างน้อยๆ เขาก็ออกจะดูตะกละและอ้วนขึ้นกว่าเดิม อีกทั้งไฟปรารถนาเก่าๆ ของเขาก็มอดลงจนกลายเป็นเพียงความฝันลับๆ ไม่มีอะไรน่ากลัวไปกว่าการได้พบว่ามันหมิ่นเหม่จะเป็นเช่นนั้นจริงๆ! อีกทั้งเขายังดูแตกตื่นและทำตัวเงอะงะน่าตลก ธอรินคงจะเดือดดาลกลับไปแล้ว ถ้าหากไม่ใช่เพราะว่ามีเหตุบังเอิญประหลาดอีกเรื่องหนึ่ง ซึ่งอีกประเดี๋ยวข้าจะพูดถึงมัน

'แต่เจ้าก็รู้ว่าเหตุการณ์นั้นเป็นอย่างไรในสายตาของบิลโบ เรื่องนี้คงจะแตกต่างออกไปไม่น้อยทีเดียวถ้ามีข้าเป็นผู้เขียน ประการหนึ่งก็คือบิลโบไม่ได้รับรู้เลยสักนิดว่าพวกคนแคระคิดว่าเขาโง่เขลาปานใด และพวกนั้นโกรธข้ามากขนาดไหน ธอรินกระฟัดกระเฟียดหงุดหงิดมากกว่าที่บิลโบเห็น อันที่จริงเขาก็อารมณ์เสียมาตั้งแต่ต้น หนำซ้ำยังคิดว่าข้าวางแผนทั้งหมดขึ้นมาเพื่อล้อเลียนเขา ยังดีที่มีแผนที่กับกุญแจมาช่วยกู้สถานการณ์เอาไว้ได้

'แต่ข้าก็ลืมของเหล่านั้นไปนานหลายปีเลย จนกระทั่งกลับถึงไชร์และมีเวลาทบทวนเรื่องของธอรินแล้วนั่นแหละที่จู่ๆ ก็รำลึกถึงเหตุบังเอิญประหลาดที่ทำให้พวกมันตกมาถึงมือข้า แล้วมันก็เริ่มดูเหมือนเป็นเหตุบังเอิญน้อยลงทุกที ข้าคิดถึงการผจญอันตรายครั้งหนึ่งของข้าขึ้นมาได้ เมื่อเก้าสิบปีก่อนหน้านั้น ข้าได้ปลอมตัวเข้าไปในโดล กูดูร์ และพบกับคนแคระระทมทุกข์ใกล้ตายผู้หนึ่งที่นั่น ตอนนั้นข้าไม่รู้ว่าเขาเป็นใคร เขาอ่อนแอเกินกว่าจะอธิบายใดๆ ได้ แต่ว่าเขามีแผนที่ซึ่งเป็นของวงศ์วานแห่งดูรินในมอเรียกับกุญแจที่ดูเหมือนจะมาคู่กัน แล้วเขาก็บอกว่าเขาครอบครองแหวนวิเศษอยู่วงหนึ่ง

'เขาแทบจะพร่ำเพ้อถึงแต่เรื่องนั้น พูดย้ำซ้ำไปซ้ำมาว่า _คนสุดท้ายจากทั้งเจ็ด_ แต่ก็มีสารพัดวิธีที่ทำให้เขาได้ครอบครองสิ่งของทั้งหมดนั้น เขาอาจเป็นผู้เดินสารที่ถูกจับกุมระหว่างหลบหนี หรืออาจเป็นหัวขโมยที่ตกกับดักหลุมพรางของจอมโจรที่เก่งกว่าก็เป็นได้ แต่เขากลับมอบแผนที่และกุญแจนั้นให้ข้า "แด่บุตรของข้า" พอเขาพูดจบแล้วก็สิ้นลมไป ไม่นานหลังจากนั้น ข้าจึงหาทางออกจากที่นั่น ข้าเก็บของพวกนั้นไว้และพกติดตัวเอาไว้ตลอดเวลาราวกับมีเสียงคอยย้ำเตือนในใจ ปลอดภัยดี แต่หลังจากนั้นก็ลืมมันไปแทบจะสนิทเลยทีเดียว ก็ข้ามีธุระอื่นในโดล กูดูร์ที่สำคัญและอันตรายยิ่งกว่าทรัพย์สมบัติทั้งปวงของเอเรบอร์เสียอีก

'ทีนี้พอข้ากลับจำเรื่องราวทั้งหมดได้อีกครั้ง มันก็ดูชัดเจนขึ้นมาทีเดียวว่าข้าได้ฟังคำสั่งเสียของธราอินที่สอง (4) แม้ว่าเขาจะไม่ได้เอ่ยนามของตนหรือชื่อของบุตรออกมาก็ตามที ตัวธอรินเองนั้นหาได้รู้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับบิดาของเขาทั้งยังไม่เคยเอ่ยถึง "แหวนวิเศษวงสุดท้ายจากทั้งเจ็ด" นั่นมาก่อน แต่จากเรื่องที่ธอรินเล่า เป็นอันว่าข้าได้รับแผนที่กับกุญแจสู่ทางเข้าลับซึ่งธรอรฺ์และธราอินใช้หลบหนีออกจากเอเรบอร์ และข้าก็เก็บรักษามันไว้โดยหาได้มีแผนการส่วนตัวใดๆ จนกระทั่งถึงเวลาที่พวกมันจะทำประโยชน์ได้อย่างสูงสุด

'เคราะห์ดีที่ข้าไม่ได้พลาดใช้งานพวกมันไปเสียก่อน ข้าซ่อนพวกมันไว้ในแขนเสื้อ เหมือนสำนวนในไชร์ที่พวกเจ้าพูดกันน่ะ จนกระทั่งสถานการณ์เริ่มตั้งเค้าว่าจะสิ้นหวังแล้ว เมื่อธอรินได้เห็นของเหล่านั้น เขาจึงยอมตกลงทำตามแผนของข้าเท่าที่คณะเดินทางลับจะไปอย่างลับๆ ได้ เรื่องที่ว่าเขาคิดอย่างไรกับบิลโบนั้น เขาจะต้องไปหาทางจัดการเอาเอง ประตูลับที่รู้กันเฉพาะในหมู่คนแคระนั้นทำให้อย่างน้อยก็พอจะแอบลักลอบศึกษาท่าทีของเจ้ามังกรได้บ้าง บางทีอาจถึงขั้นชิงทองกลับมาได้บางส่วน หรืออาจจะเจอมรดกสักชิ้นที่ช่วยบรรเทาความโหยหาในหัวใจของเขาลงไปได้

'แต่เท่านั้นมันไม่พอสำหรับข้า ข้ารู้แน่แก่ใจว่าบิลโบจะต้องไปกับเขา หาไม่แล้วภารกิจนี้จะต้องล้มเหลว หรืออีกที ตอนนี้ข้าควรพูดว่า หาไม่แล้วเหตุการณ์ที่สำคัญกว่านั้นมากนักก็คงจะไม่เกิดขึ้น เพราะฉะนั้นข้าจึงต้องชักจูงธอรินให้พาบิลโบไปด้วยให้ได้ แม้ในเวลาต่อมาจะเกิดอุปสรรคขึ้นมากมายระหว่างทาง แต่นั่นเป็นส่วนที่ลำบากยากเย็นที่สุดของงานนี้สำหรับข้าเลยทีเดียว ข้าโต้เถียงกับเขาอยู่ตลอดทั้งคืนหลังจากที่บิลโบเข้านอนไปแล้ว แต่สุดท้ายกว่าจะตกลงกันได้ก็เกือบรุ่งสางของเช้าวันถัดมา

'ธอรินทั้งหงุดหงิดและหวาดระแวง "เขามันอ่อน" ธอรินเย้ยหยัน "อ่อนเหมือนโคลนตมในไชร์ของเขา ทั้งยังโง่เง่าสิ้นดี มารดาของเขาคงตายเร็วเกินไป ท่านกำลังเล่นเล่ห์เพทุบายอยู่ล่ะสิ ท่านแกนดาล์ฟ ข้าแน่ใจว่าท่านต้องมีจุดประสงค์อื่นแน่จึงได้คิดจะช่วยเหลือข้า"

'"ที่เจ้าพูดมาก็ไม่ผิด" ข้าตอบ 'ถ้าหากข้าไม่มีจุดประสงค์อื่น ข้าก็คงไม่ช่วยเหลืออะไรเจ้าทั้งนั้น เจ้าเห็นว่าธุระของเจ้าสำคัญหนักหนา แต่พวกมันเป็นเพียงแค่สายใยเล็กย่อยเส้นเดียวภายในโครงข่ายอันยิ่งใหญ่เท่านั้น ข้ากังวลถึงสายใยอื่นๆ อีกมากมาย นั่นควรจะทำให้คำแนะนำของข้ายิ่งมีน้ำหนักมากขึ้น ไม่ใช่เบาลง" ในที่สุดข้าก็พูดขึ้นด้วยอารมณ์เดือด "จงฟังข้า ธอริน โอเคนชิลด์!" ข้าประกาศ "ถ้าหากฮอบบิทผู้นี้ไปกับเจ้า ภารกิจของเจ้าจะสำเร็จ หาไม่แล้วงานนี้จะล้มเหลว ข้าขอพยากรณ์ไว้ล่วงหน้าและขอเตือนเจ้าไว้ตรงนี้

'"ข้ารู้จักชื่อเสียงของท่าน" ธอรินตอบ "ข้าหวังว่าท่านจะคู่ควรกับมัน แต่ไอ้ภาระฮอบบิทโง่เง่าคนนี้กลับทำให้ข้าสงสัยนักว่าท่านมีญาณหยั่งรู้ล่วงหน้าพยากรณ์ได้จริงและไม่ได้เสียสติไปแล้วแน่หรือ การมีเรื่องให้ต้องกังวลมากมายก็อาจจะปั่นป่วนปัญญาของท่านได้'

'"มีมากพอให้เป็นเช่นนั้นได้จริงๆ" ข้ากล่าว "และหนึ่งในนั้น เรื่องที่น่าโมโหที่สุดก็คือเจ้าคนแคระเย่อหยิ่งคนหนึ่งที่มาขอคำปรึกษาจากข้า (ทั้งที่ไม่มีสิทธิร้องขออะไรจากข้าด้วยซ้ำ เท่าที่จำได้) แล้วกลับตอบแทนข้าด้วยความงี่เง่า อยากจะไปตามทางของตัวเองก็เชิญ ธอริน โอเคนชิลด์ แต่ถ้าหากเจ้าดูหมิ่นคำแนะนำของข้า เจ้าจะเดินไปสู่หนทางแห่งหายนะ และเจ้าจะไม่ได้รับคำชี้แนะหรือความช่วยเหลือใดๆ จากข้าอีกตราบจนเงามืดเข้าครอบงำเจ้า และจงละวางความทระนงกับความโลภของเจ้าเสีย หาไม่แล้ว ไม่ว่าเจ้าจะเลือกหนทางใด แม้ว่าสองมือของเจ้าจะเต็มไปด้วยทองคำ แต่เจ้าก็จะวอดวายเมื่อถึงปลายทาง

'เขาถึงกับสะดุ้งไปเล็กน้อยเมื่อได้ยินดังนั้น แต่ดวงตาของเขากลับแผดเผา "อย่ามาข่มขู่ข้า!" เขาร้อง "เรื่องนี้ข้าจะตัดสินใจด้วยตัวเอง เช่นเดียวกับทุกเรื่องที่เกี่ยวข้องกับตัวข้า"

'"ก็ตามใจ!" ข้าตอบ "ข้าไม่อาจพูดอะไรได้อีก นอกจากที่ว่า ข้าน่ะไม่ได้ชอบพอใครหรือวางใจใครง่ายๆ ธอริน แต่ข้าเอ็นดูฮอบบิทคนนี้และปรารถนาดีต่อเขา ดูแลเขาให้ดี แล้วเจ้าจะได้รับมิตรภาพจากข้า ตราบจนวันสุดท้ายของเจ้า"

'ข้าพูดออกไปโดยไม่คาดหวังว่าจะเกลี้ยกล่อมเขาได้ แต่ข้าก็ไม่อาจพูดอะไรได้ดีไปกว่านั้น พวกคนแคระรู้จักการอุทิศตนแด่สหายและรู้สำนึกบุญคุณผู้ที่ช่วยเหลือพวกเขาดี "ก็ได้" ในที่สุดธอรินก็เอ่ยขึ้นหลังจากเงียบไปครู่หนึ่ง "เขาจะไปกับคณะของข้า ถ้าหากเขากล้าพอ (ซึ่งข้ายังสงสัยอยู่) แต่ในเมื่อท่านยืนกรานจะให้เขาไปเป็นตัวถ่วงของข้า ท่านก็ต้องไปด้วย ไปดูแลสุดที่รักของท่านเองก็แล้วกัน"

'"ดีเลย!" ข้าตอบ "ข้าจะไปด้วยและจะอยู่กับพวกเจ้าให้มากเท่าที่ทำได้ อย่างน้อยก็จนกว่าเจ้าจะค้นพบคุณค่าของเขา" สุดท้ายแล้วปรากฏว่าเป็นเรื่องดี แต่ตอนนั้นข้าลำบากใจไม่น้อย เพราะว่าข้าเองก็ยังมีเรื่องด่วนของสภาขาวต้องจัดการ

'เป็นอันว่าภารกิจแห่งเอเรบอร์จึงลงตัว ข้าไม่คิดว่าตอนที่เริ่มต้นนั้นธอรินมีความหวังจริงจังว่าจะกำจัดสเมาก์ได้สำเร็จ ไม่มีความหวังอะไรเลย แต่มันก็เป็นไปแล้ว อนิจจา! ธอรินไม่ได้มีชีวิตอยู่เพื่อยินดีกับชัยชนะและทรัพย์สมบัติของเขา ความทระนงและความโลภได้ครอบงำเขาทั้งที่ข้าเคยเตือนไว้แล้ว"'

'แต่ว่า' ผมทักขึ้น 'เขาก็ยังอาจจะสิ้นชีพในสงครามอยู่ดีนะครับ ก็ยังอาจจะมีฝูงออร์คมาบุกโจมตี ไม่ว่าธอรินจะเอื้อเฟื้อเผื่อแผ่สมบัติของเขามากแค่ไหน'

'นั่นมันก็จริง' แกนดาล์ฟตอบ 'ธอรินผู้น่าสงสาร! เขาเป็นคนแคระผู้ยิ่งใหญ่แห่งวงศ์วานอันสูงศักดิ์ แม้ว่าเขาได้กระทำผิดพลาด และแม้ว่าเขาต้องวายชนม์เมื่อมาถึงสุดปลายทางก็ตามที แต่ก็เป็นเพราะธอริน อาณาจักรใต้ขุนเขาจึงกลับฟื้นคืนมาดังที่ข้าตั้งใจไว้ แต่ดาอิน ไอร์ออนฟุตก็เป็นทายาทที่คู่ควรแท้ แล้วนี่เราก็ได้ยินมาว่าเขาล่วงลับกลางศึกเบื้องหน้าเอเรบอร์ตอนที่พวกเรากำลังต่อสู้กันอยู่ตรงนี้ ข้าคงจะเรียกว่าเป็นการสูญเสียอันใหญ่หลวง หากไม่ได้พิศวงว่าทั้งที่อายุปูนนั้นแล้ว (5) แต่เขากลับยังคงเหวี่ยงขวานกวัดแกว่งอย่างแกร่งกล้าสมดังคำที่ผู้คนกล่าวขวัญ ขณะยืนมั่นเหนือพระศพของกษัตริย์แบรนด์ ณ เบื้องหน้าประตูเอเรบอร์จนกระทั่งรัตติกาลล่วงมาถึง

'จริงอยู่ว่าเรื่องราวคงจะแตกต่างออกไปมากนัก แรงปะทะหลักได้เบี่ยงเบนไปทางใต้ นั่นก็เป็นเรื่องจริง แต่กระนั้น ในยามที่เรากำลังปกป้องกอนดอร์ ถ้าหากไม่มีกษัตริย์แบรนด์และพระราชาดาอินคอยขวางทางไว้ เซารอนอาจเหยียดมือขวาออกไปสร้างความเสียหายให้แดนเหนืออย่างมหาศาลก็เป็นได้ ยามที่พวกเจ้ารำลึกถึงศึกใหญ่ ณ ทุ่งเพเลนนอร์ จงอย่าได้ลืมศึกแห่งเดล ลองจินตนาการดูเถิดว่าจะเป็นเช่นไร ไฟกาฬมังกรและกองดาบอุกอาจกลางแผ่นดินเอเรียดอร์! อาจจะไม่มีราชินีในกอนดอร์กันแล้วก็เป็นได้ ยามนี้เราอาจได้แต่หวังว่าจะกลับมาที่นี่พร้อมชัยชนะเพียงเพื่อต้องพบกับซากปรักหักพังและเถ้าธุลี แต่กลับหลีกเลี่ยงมันไปได้ เพราะย่างฤดูใบไม้ผลิของยามเย็นวันหนึ่งไม่ไกลจากเมืองบรี ข้าได้พบกับธอริน โอเคนชิลด์ ก็แค่ _พบกันโดยบังเอิญ_ ดังสำนวนมิดเดิลเอิร์ธที่เราพูดกัน'

 

**Author's Note:**

> เชิงอรรถ (คร่าวๆ):
> 
> 1) ภาคผนวกของ LotR ระบุไว้ว่าแกนดาล์ฟกับธอรินเจอกันในวันที่ 15 มีนาคม 2941 แต่เวอร์ชันนี้จะแตกต่างออกไปนิดหน่อย ในภาคผนวกบอกว่าแกนดาล์ฟกับธอรินเจอกันที่โรงเตี๊ยมเมืองบรี (เหมือนที่ดูในหนัง) ส่วนเวอร์ชันนี้บอกว่าเจอกันบนถนน ครั้งสุดท้ายที่แกนดาล์ฟไปไชร์คือเมื่อยี่สิบปีที่แล้ว เท่ากับตอนนั้นเป็นปี 2921 และบิลโบอายุ 31 ขวบ...ยังไม่โตเป็นหนุ่มดี :D 
> 
> 2) โฮลมัน กรีนแฮนด์ เป็นคนทำสวนที่แฮมฟาส แกมจี (เฒ่าแกฟเฟอร์ พ่อของแซม) เคยฝึกงานด้วย
> 
> 3) การนับปีสุริยคติของพรายเริ่มต้นด้วยวันที่เรียกว่า Yestarë (เยสตาเร) ที่แปลว่า First Day หรือวันขึ้นปีใหม่นี่แหละ พรายนับวันนี้เป็นวันเดี่ยวๆ และมาก่อนวันแรกของฤดูใบไม้ผลิ (Tuilë - ทุยเล) เยสตาเรจะอยู่แถวๆวันที่ 6 เมษายนตามปฏิทินไชร์
> 
> 4) ธราอินที่หนึ่งเป็นบรรพบุรุษห่างๆ ของธอริน ธราอินหนีออกจากมอเรียในปี 1981 จากนั้นจึงมาสถาปนาเป็นกษัตริย์ใต้ขุนเขา
> 
> 5) ดาอินที่สอง ไอร์ออนฟุต เกิดเมื่อปี 2767 ในสงครามอะซานูลบิซาร์ ดาอินสังหารอาซ็อกหน้าประตูตะวันออกของเหมืองมอเรียเป็นการแก้แค้นให้กับธรอร์ ปู่ของธอริน ดาอินตายในศึกแห่งเดลปี 3019 โฟรโดรู้จากโกลอินตอนที่อยู่ที่ริเวนเดลล์กันว่าดาอินนี่แหละคือกษัตริย์ใต้ขุนเขาคนปัจจุบัน ถึงแม้ว่าจะอายุมากแล้ว (อายุ 250) แต่เป็นที่นับหน้าถือตาและรวยเว่อร์ๆ


End file.
